The Day We Met
by Bluelup28
Summary: It all happen because of that particular incident that she was sent to the past, she met people who was important to the future and one mistake could destroy it instantly. Should she think this as misfortune or... not? the rewrite version of Meeting You
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Dino walked through the corridors with an anxiety plastered on his face. He was in one of his best friend's house and it has been a long time since his last visit. 'It's been a while since I last saw her, I wonder how she's been doing.' Dino thought to himself. It's almost been a year and the last time he saw her, she's not really in a good… condition. With all that thoughts in his mind, he yet again tripped his own foot. And this is from a much respected Mafia boss.

"Ah! The floor is definitely slippery!" He blamed the innocent floor who didn't do anything to him. He didn't realize that he has finally reached his destination. He looked up and saw the familiar door in front of him. He got up and cleared any existing dust on his shoulder and straightened his white shirt. He knocked the door and wait for a response. He heard a small muffled voice asking who he is from behind the closed door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" He answered the voice. He heard a small 'come in' from behind the door and turned the door knob. Inside the room, a girl around the age of 13 with long, black, straight hair was sitting beside the window, reading a book. When she saw Dino from the door, her blue sapphire eyes widen in excitement. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Ciao Dino. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she smiled at him.

Dino grinned in reply. "It has, hasn't it? You've grown, Fia." He ruffled her hair.

The girl pouted, "Not the hair please." Dino only grinned wider at her but stopped ruffling her hair. Fia sighed and sat on her bed as she straightened her hair.

"So, how are you? You look pretty well to me since that time." Dino sat beside her. Fia gave a small smile to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess." She chuckled weakly. She lowered her head and her face fell, looking at her hands as if they were interesting. Dino looked at her, worry written on his face.

"You sure? You know, you haven't contacted us since that time. The Varia may look like they didn't care but Squalo and the others are actually worried about you." Fia lifted her head and looked straight to Dino's eyes. She her face formed a small smile once again but it was gone as fast as it had formed.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for making you guys worry. At that time, I really need some time alone." She replied. Dino just patted her head and smiled.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Dino asked her. Fia only nodded her head slightly. Her hands trembled a little as she remembered what she did that time, what she had to sacrifice for that. Dino could only pat her head, hoping it would make her feel better even for a little bit.

"But, I don't regret for what I did. Even though it's painful to leave them, I never regretted every single time I spent together with them." she said confidently, her eyes was brimming with the determination. Dino smiled at what she said. Deep inside, he felt relieved seeing his friend acting more like her. That same old determination was practically oozing from her.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." He said. Fia smiled cheerfully at him. Then something made her wonder.

"By the way, where's Reborn? I thought he's always with you to tor- I mean train you." Fia asked him. Dino sweat dropped at what she said. Has Reborn's attitude rubbed on her? He is so going to complain to him if he manages to be still alive after that.

"Reborn he… um… he's not going to train me anymore." Dino stuttered. Fia's face was twisted with confusion. Without her telling him, Dino had already knew what she's going to ask.

"Reborn got a new student. He's going to train Vongola's next boss." Dino answered her unspoken question. Fia's mouth turned into the shape of a small 'o', meaning she understood what he meant.

"The next boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi if I'm not wrong." she said to him. Dino nodded his head in reply. "Vongola Primo's… descendant." she muttered to herself, her voice was so small that Dino could barely hear her.

"Did you say something Fia?" Dino asked her. Fia shook her head. Dino decided shrugged it off when he swore he heard her saying Vongola Primo.

"Speaking of it, I'm going to Japan tomorrow." Dino said to her. Fia's face yet again filled with confusion, asking him what he's going there for. Dino sighed, "I wanted to meet the next boss of Vongola and gave him some tips about Reborn's training. You know, his training could be very… harsh and as his fellow student, I wanted to do something for him." Dino shivered as he remembered his training with the devil that he called his tutor.

Fia smiled at him, "Are you really going there to meet the next Vongola boss or are you seeing Reborn because you missed him?" she teased him. Dino face became a bit red as he denied her statement. Fia giggled at his reaction and told him it was only a joke. Dino looked at her and smiled, his friend and sister figure is already being herself. He started to laugh with her. After a moment of good laugh, they finally stopped and it's time for Dino to leave.

"Well then, seeing you're back to yourself it's time for me to go home. Ciao Fia." He waved at her and went to open the door.

Fia smiled widely, "Arrivederci, Dino. I'll see you soon." Dino grinned in reply and went out of the room. Fia walked towards the window and sat beside it after he left.

"So, Sawada Tsunayoshi's journey has already begins. I hope he manage to live his adventurous life with his new friends." she smiled. "I missed you, Giotto." she looked at the orange colored sky, the sun was setting. She remembered that time last year as clearly as if it just happened yesterday. The day she met him.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? This the rewrite story of Meeting You. I know it's different from the first prologue but I like this version better ^^ also the plot will still be the same<strong>

**Please review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last updated: September 11, 2014<strong>

**I change my OC name from Elizabeth/Lisa to Fiamariella, or Fia for short. I'm going to continue the story but I'm not sure when I'm gonna update this again. For the mean time, I'm editing all of my works.**


	2. Chapter 1: That Certain Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**That Certain Incident**

Fia looked at the orange colored sky. Her mouth curved up into a small smile as she remembered that day. It all started a year ago…

Fia walked through the long corridors. She was doing her summer homework when her father suddenly called her. She sighed. Her father must be up to something, the tone that he used to call her was fishy. She opened the door to the living room and saw her father sitting on the sofa, sipping his tea. He heard the sound of the door being opened and looked up only to see his only daughter by the door. He put his tea on the table across him and smiled at her.

"Ah Fia, you're here. Come in." The man with black, short hair called her. Fia nodded unsurely and walked towards her father and sit on the sofa across him.

"You called me, Papà?" Fia asked him. Her father just smiled wider, not answering her question. Fia raised an eyebrow, thinking why he called her. With that smile on his face, he's definitely up to something she wouldn't agree.

"Fiamariella, my dear daughter, I would like you to spend this summer in the Varia mansion." He said with that sweet tone of his. Without being asked, Fia's face turned as white as a sheet of paper. Oh no, he did NOT just do that. Sending his one and only daughter to a mansion full of assassins? You've got to be kidding right?

"Are you serious, Papà? Who would send their daughter to a mansion full of assassins for the entire summer? You're trying to kill your own daughter!" She whined. He's not that crazy to send her to the Varia, a squad full of professional and not to mention strong assassins, right?

He laughed. 'He just laughed!' She panicked in her mind. Why is he doing this and just laugh at it as if it wasn't a big deal!?

"My dear, I want you to train with them. You know, it's pretty dangerous here in London with your ability." He smiled once again at her.

'So it's about that… but I still don't like this.' She thought at her father's words.

"But I already have training with Reborn! That's more than enough for me to know how to defend myself! Do you know how much I went through with that hell like training?" Fia defended herself. She even wondered how she survived with Dino after going through that devil-disguise-as-a-baby's training.

Her father sighed at her complains, "I know, but it's just not enough. It's for your own good you know. And besides, you know Xanxus right? The one who used to babysit you when you're 5 years old? The Varia is his subordinates." He laughed yet again. Fia sweat dropped at her father's attitude, he is just too easy-going. Speaking of Xanxus, Fia did remember him. He's the one who was forced by his father, the Vongola Nono, to babysit her. Her family went to the Vongola mansion to visit the Vongola Nono back then. Surprisingly, she was pretty attached to the scary Varia boss.

Seeing his daughter didn't reply at his statement, Leonardo spoke again.

"It can't be that bad. I know that Xanxus was already frozen by the Nono 7 years ago and because of that you didn't know anybody from the Varia but you're just going to stay for the summer." He assured her. Fia thought for a while and then she sighed.

"I don't have any choice do I? Alright, just for the summer. I wonder what you did to convince mom." She grumbled. Her father, satisfied with her answer just smiled.

"You're going to Italy tomorrow, okay?" Fia sighed again. She had been doing that a lot today hasn't she? He made her go tomorrow and just asked her today? What a weird father she had.

"Fine, if you're done with me then excuse me, I had to go pack for tomorrow's sudden trip." She replied sarcastically and went to open the door. "Oh, one more thing," she stop at what she's going to do and looked back at her father, confusion was written at her face.

"What is it?" she asked. Her father cheerfully replied

"Dino AND Reborn is going to pick you up and they also will be staying with you in the Varia mansion." Fia's face was full of horror as she heard those words that came out from his mouth. The devil definitely will enjoy his summer with two people to torture. In her mind, she was already screaming 'NOOOOO!' hysterically.

The next morning was definitely one of her worst day. Why did he have to buy the ticket that took off at six in the morning? It's only about two hours from London to Sicily! She groaned at her own thought and proceeded to her flight. Her parents were waving behind her, yelling to her about being safe in Italy. Safe in Italy with a bunch of assassins and a devil for a teacher? You've got to be kidding her.

'At least there's still Dino who's going to suffer with me.' She assured herself. On second thought, it will still be torturous even if Dino was going to be with her with that clumsy body of his. Her face turned into a scowl. This is not going to be a fun summer holiday.

Her plane arrived at nine in the morning. She went outside the airport and saw a black car waiting for her. Why did she have the feeling that was the car that's going to pick her up? There were two men wearing suits and they look like Mafia men. One of the men looked at her and whispered to the small opening of the window. The small opening then closed by and the Mafia man opened the car's door. A young man in the age of twenty with blond hair stepped out of the car. He saw Fia and waved at her, smiling cheerfully. Fia smiled and waved back. She walked towards him, not noticing the small figure standing beside the young man.

"Fia! It's so nice to see you again!" Dino greeted her. Fia nodded and smiled as cheerful as he is. Fia suddenly felt pain on her right leg. She fell down to the ground on her bottom.

"Ciaossu, Fiamariella." The small figure smirked at her. Fia glared at him in response while Dino tried to help her stand up but he fell down too.

"Ciao, Reborn. Isn't this a nice day to hit your own apprentice?" She greeted him sarcastically. Reborn's smirked only went wider as he heard his apprentice's sarcastic statement.

"Why isn't this your own fault for not noticing me in the first place?" He answered back. Fia only glared harder as she stood up from the ground and helped Dino stand up.

"Why don't we just go to the Varia mansion? Fia must be tired from the flight." Dino laughed nervously as he watched the silent argument between his tutor and friend. Reborn nodded and jumped into the car. Fia sighed and gave her suitcase to one of the Mafia men. She went inside the car, followed by Dino.

On the way to the mansion, she was groaning loudly inside her mind. It's not because of Dino and Reborn, but because of the Varia whose she's going to live with for the entire summer. It's officially an 'Arrivederci, my peaceful summer.'

The Varia mansion is not to mention gigantic. Although it's not as big as the Vongola mansion, it was still can be considered huge for this size. Fia practically dragged herself into the mansion. Dino sweat dropped at her behavior. He could tell that she really didn't want to be here but it's all have been planned by her father and the Vongola Nono. All of it was for her own good and safety.

What Fia didn't expect that the one who greeted them was the one and only second in command of Varia, Superbi Squalo. He was leaning beside the door, waiting for them to come in. He looked at Reborn and nodded in greetings. Reborn nodded back. Squalo then glared at Fia and Dino. Dino laughed nervously at him while Fia just stared at him.

"Welcome to the Varia mansion, Bucking Bronco, Fiamariella del Bianco." he greeted them. Surprisingly, his voice wasn't that loud like what Fia had heard from everybody.

'Maybe he wasn't so bad from what I thought.' She thought to herself. Oh how wrong she is. Not a minute long, a loud crash was heard from the right wing of the mansion. Squalo's face turned into a scowl as he heard it. He turned his heel towards the source of the sound. Fia, Dino and Reborn followed behind quietly. When they arrived, a huge mess was made. Right in the middle of the mess, a blonde boy in the age of fourteen was laughing while playing with an odd shaped knife. His hair covered his eyes, making people wondered what his eyes looked like. Around him, four assassins laid down, not moving at all. Fia betted that they're dead, explaining the blood that covered the boy's hands.

"VOOOOIIII! BEEEELLLLL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KILLING THE TRASHES!"

On second thought, Fia took back all those words that she thought earlier.

"Ushishishi, the price just gave their punishment. You should be grateful that you don't have to dirty your sword." The boy, Bel, laughed eerily. He twirled his knife once more.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM HERE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN ALL THIS MESS!" Squalo pointed at the mess inside the room. There were furniture tossed here and there, not to mention destroyed. 'So that's where the loud crash came from.' Fia thought nervously. The Varia was definitely something to kill people and make this much mess. Bel just laughed at Squalo's command, making the said person twitched in anger. Bel looked at Fia and Dino. He grinned at them, making Dino shivered in creepiness. "Who's that girl, captain?" he asked. Bel eyed Fia with interest.

"They're going to stay with us for the entire summer. Didn't I tell you that before?" Squalo ruffled his hair. Bel grinned wider, it seems he got an idea for the girl. Fia gulped in fear as she saw the creepy grin on Bel's face. Squalo looked at Bel and give him a look that said 'do something to them and I'm not going to take the responsibility'. Bel ignored the look that Squalo gave and that of course made him feel annoyed. Fortunately, he held it up.

"This is Belphegor, one of our squads' leaders. Bel, this is Fiamariella del Bianco, she's the one who's going to stay with us including Cavallone and the Sun Arcoballeno." Squalo folded his hand in front of his chest. Bel just grinned in reply. Dino smiled at Bel and Fia just nodded her head in acknowledgment, the same as Reborn. "I'll show you your rooms." Squalo walked towards the door, followed by the other three. Bel followed them too, curious about the new girl.

The five of them walked through the mansion's corridors. Fia and the others had already put their luggage on their own rooms. They were currently touring the huge mansion. While touring the mansion, they met Lussuria, one of the squads' leaders. Lussuria was a man with brown hair and a side of green hair. They found him in the kitchen, baking something. When Lussuria saw them, he quickly cooed over Dino and Fia, saying she was a cute girl and Dino a very handsome man which is his type. Dino paled and glanced at Fia, giving the look to help him. Fia's face was filled with amusement as she watched her best friend kept his distance from the gay assassins. After a moment of begging, Fia finally saved Dino by saying she wanted to see the rest of the mansion. Dino nodded his head quickly, agreeing with her and asked Squalo to show them. Squalo sighed and left the mansion, followed by Bel and then Fia. Dino quickly followed Fia with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. Lussuria waved at them, yelling to be careful not to be killed. "Glad that we managed to escaped Lussuria." Dino sighed in relief. Fia giggled at Dino, making him pout a bit. "You don't have to laugh."

"Sorry, it was just too funny seeing you like that." Fia smiled at him. Dino sighed once more at his best friend's antics. A sudden hit made him whined in pain, the hit was from the one and only Hitman tutor, Reborn. "A Mafia boss shouldn't panic like that. Do that again and I'll put a bullet through your head." Dino quickly gave him a nod, not wanting to receive any hit from the tutor. Fia also shut her mouth after receiving a glare that promising pain from Reborn. They continued to walk around the mansion. In one of the training rooms, they found Leviathan. He is too a squad captain.

"Hm? Who is this girl, Squalo?" the lightning flame user asked. Squalo snorted and explained the situation yet again to him. It seems Levi too didn't pay attention too what Squalo said in the meeting and that ticked him off. Dino could practically see a vein that's going to pop at the moment Levi asked the question. After listening to Squalo's explanation, Levi finally remembered who Fia was.

"You! You're the one that boss' had to babysit 7 years ago!" Fia was not to mention surprised at the statement. She didn't think that he would remember her. Fia, of course, remembered Levi. He was the one who would follow Xanxus everywhere while the Varia boss continued to ignore him. Fia chuckled at the memory. She may be young at that time but she sure remembered that time. They bid goodbye to Levi and walked around the mansion again. After touring the whole mansion, Squalo had to leave them for a mission and he would be back in a few days. Fia and Dino bid him goodbye while Reborn just nodded his head. Squalo waved his hand in acknowledgement and walked away. It was only the four of them left. When Squalo was far enough that he couldn't be seen, Dino suddenly yelled, making Fia jumped in surprise.

"Fia, I had to catch up with Squalo! I forgot to tell him something. Go tour somewhere else by yourself, okay? I'll be right back." He panicked, ready to run. Fia nodded and Dino started to run towards Squalo. It was now only Reborn, Fia and Bel. "Fia, training started tomorrow. Today, I'm letting you to rest since you just came here. Training starts tomorrow at five in the morning sharp and don't be late or else." Reborn threatened. Fia gulped in fear and nodded. The sun Arcoballeno smirked and walked away to who knows where. Fia sighed and started to walk away too but stopped by somebody. It seemed she forgot about Belphegor.

"Um… Bel, what are you doing?" Fia nervously asked. Bel grinned widely and that wasn't a good sign. "You're going to be my new toy." Fia gulped in fear. This is definitely the worst summer ever.

**A few weeks later….**

"BEL! COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!" Fia yelled at the said person. Bel ran with Mammon floating beside him. Bel grinned widely, "I don't want to~." That definitely made Fia's vein pop. This was just one of the daily things in the Varia mansion. It seemed that Bel stole her chocolate and that pissed her off. Nobody takes her chocolate and is getting away with it. They continued to run and chase. If you're wondering where Mammon came, he came in one of those weeks because he just had a double mission and it took him a long time to do it while Reborn and Dino came back to the Cavallone mansion last week and Reborn let the Varia took over Fia's training. That'll explain why Fia started to have the same attitude as the Varia. She groaned at her housemate's attitude. This is going to be a hard one. She was thinking about how to trap Bel when she was suddenly engulfed by a blinding light. Bel and Mammon was there and saw her being swallowed by the light.

"FIA!" Bel yelled at her. He didn't know what's going on, neither did Mammon. Bel and Mammon, no, the entire Varia was closed to her. They treated her as they would treat their own sister. The light disappeared and so as Fia. They ran to search for Squalo, to tell him what just happened. He wouldn't like this at all.

**With Fia…**

Fia woke up with pain all over her body. 'What happened? I was engulfed by a blinding light and now my body is all sore.' she thought. Fia touched her surroundings and realized that she's lying in a field. 'How did I get here?'

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice called her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy in her age with blond hair that sticks up as if it defied gravity. His eyes were the color of the setting sky. Fia nodded in reply and tried to sit up. The boy helped her and started to examine for injuries. He finished examining her and started to ask her questions. "Hi, my name's Giotto. And you are…"

"Fiamariella, but just call me Fia." She replied. Giotto nodded and smiled. She smiled back and looked at his clothes, it looked like it was back in the 19th century. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fia was finally sent away! The adventure will start in the next chapter and I'll try to update it as soon as possible! =D please tell me what you think about this chapter!<strong>

**Please review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last updated: September 11, 2014<strong>


End file.
